The Salvation of Ursa
by teh queen of randomness
Summary: Ursa knew that she would get banished. And Aimi was born out of a final good bye. 7 years later, Aimi learns that she is part of a prophecy set in stone thousands of years ago. And she meets her brother and has to help defeat her father. Poor Kid! R&R!
1. Prologue

* * *

The plot bunny instilled in me this idea that won't go away, so enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: (Let's pretend everyone is a year older) 7 years ago.

Ozai stood at the foot of the Eastern Air Temple.

"Love, you know that this is the last thing I wanted to do. I love you with all my heart and soul."

A tear fell from Ursa's cheek.

"I had to do it. I couldn't let you just kill my son. Besides, you got what you wanted. Your wish to be Fire Lord has been granted." She tried her hardest to not burst out crying.

"Being Fire Lord is an empty victory without you, but you would hunted down if I let you live in the Fire Nation."

"I know the price of what I did, and it's a price I'm willing to pay for my son."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ozai leaned in closer to Ursa and left a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Ozai, please don't..."

"But I love you..."

"I do too, so much, but you're making it harder than it has to be."

"Actually you are. Think of it as a final goodbye"

The moon fell upon the two lovers.

* * *

(9 months later)

Ursa held her newborn daughter against her breast.

"The horrors of the world won't be a bother to us. We will live here and you will never know any of the horrors of the world as long as we both shall live. Aimi, it is just you and me now."

* * *

(4 years later)

Ursa's messenger hawk sent her a report that her son Zuko had just been banished from the Fire Nation. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Aimi ran towards her mother.

"Mama, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" The young girl had never seen her mother cry, and she hardly ever cried herself, so this was all a bit of a shock.

"Honey, I believe that it is time that we left the eastern air temple, we're never going to escape this war, no matter where we go."

Ursa flipped the scroll over and wrote to her husband to send a hot air balloon to the eastern air temple, and to send them to the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

(Several months later)

Aimi saw a giant red balloon in the sky.

"Mama! Mama! Is that the balloon that's going to take us off this place?" Aimi stared at the balloon intently. It was very new to her.

Ursa was further into the temple. What her husband didn't know was that she too was a firebender. Aimi was probably a firebender as well, but she tried to keep the Fire Nation away from her daughter as much as possible. She burned all signs of recent life from the Eastern Air Temple. No one would ever know that she was here. Then she heard her daughter.

"Yes honey that's it. I'm coming."

* * *

(A week or 2 later)

Ursa stood in the slave sales in Gaoling. Aimi stood beside her, clutching her hand tightly.

"What's going to happen to us Mama?" Aimi looked up at her mother, frightened.

"I don't know." Ursa tried her hardest not to cry. That's when she noticed that her daughter had just been sold to a Chang family.

"NO!! Please don't take my daughter!" Ursa burst out sobbing for her daughter. She ran out to grab her and placed a scroll in her hand. "AIMI!!"

"Um, how much for the sobbing woman?" A man with a moustache and fancy robes called out. Ursa stared at him.

"100 gold pieces."

"Sold."

The slave seller took Ursa to her new owner.

"I am Mr. Bei Fong. I am a neighbor to the Changs. You will be able to see your daughter again." As he whispered into her ear, Ursa's tears came to a stop.

* * *

(4 years earlier)

Ursa sat by the fountain with a scroll in one hand and her daughter asleep in the other

_Dearest Daughter,_

_If you are reading this, it means that we are separated and you know that it's time to look for your brother. You are not who you think you are. You are a princess, a princess of the Fire Nation. I was the former Princess Ursa. Your father is Fire Lord Ozai. But I was banished for something and that is how we came to live at the Eastern Air Temple. I love you so much, and I hope that you will find a way to stop the war, and find your brother, Zuko. _

_Your Beloved Mother,_

_Ursa_

Ursa closed that letter and promised to give it to her daughter when the time was right.

* * *

(7 years later) (Present Day)

7 year old Aimi stood outside her window in her extravagant room in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. 3 years ago, the Shuns had adopted her from the Changs and she moved to Ba Sing Se. She never knew that she was from the Fire Nation, much the less a firebender, but oftentimes she would accidentally set her curtains on fire, and she didn't know why.

Today was the day that would change her forever.

"Lady Shun, there is a letter for you." A servant held out a scroll for her.

"Thank you, Izu." Aimi took the scroll from her and opened it.

_Daughter,_

_How I have missed you so! The Bei Fongs oftentimes tell me of how much you are growing. Work here has been hard since their daughter disappeared. I believe you met her a year ago. The blind one, remember?_

_But this is not why I write to you. You should still have the scroll I gave to you when you were sold to the Changs. It is time to read it._

Aimi had hardly even remembered the scroll, but she looked in her secret compartment where she kept all her old possessions. True to her mother's word, it was there. She opened it and read.

As she finished the old scroll she shook her head in disbelief. She picked up the letter she had just gotten

_You have just read it. If you listen to the politics that your adoptive parents talk about, you should know that the Fire Nation is the enemy. Zuko is your brother who is ten years older than you. From sources I have heard that he betrayed your father and went off help the Avatar._

_Daughter, I need you to go back to the Eastern Air Temple and help your brother defeat your father. I know you must be thinking that a seven year old can't do this, but when you were born, I had a vision of me birthing a dragon, and I knew that it meant that you had the spirit of the first firebenders in you and that you weilded great power. It is time for you to learn._

_Ursa._

Aimi understood. The night earlier, she had had a dream of her turning into a dragon, and suddenly it all made sense.

The next morning, the Shuns woke up to sound of servants yelling that Aimi had disappeared.

* * *

So there you go.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Drabble on...

Disclaimer: ""

* * *

Katara rubbed her temples. She had been up for over an hour, and it was hard to sleep in the same building as that overly pompous, hotheaded ex-prince! That and she was making breakfast for so many people.

"Let's see, there's me, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, Dad, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Chit Sang, and hothead jerk over there." She stirred the pot of rice that she was making. There were so many people in fact, that they had to take breakfast in shifts, just to have enough bowls. She heard a groan from Sir Jerkface.

"Why can't I get this lightning concept?!" Katara smirked. She enjoyed seeing him get frustrated.

He was always up at dawn, meditating. At least that's what he said he was doing... She was convinced that he had some secret messenger hawk that was sending messages to Ozai as to their location. Well, she stopped thinking that after he helped rescue Suki and her Dad.

"Smells good. Is it rice?" Aang looked over her shoulder at the pot of boiling rice.

"Yep, considering the fact that's it all we have." Aang nodded

"I'm gonna go practice with Zuko a little before breakfast." Katara ignored him as he went off. As soon as he was far enough, she turned around. Why did everyone trust him so much? He caused so much pain and destruction for them all! He was evil, and the son of the enemy. Is that rice burning? Katara turned around to save her rice. It wasn't too bad; just the bottom had been burnt.

* * *

Aimi sat in a train headed out of Ba Sing Se. Many people stared at her, since she was alone, and obviously very young.

Much like Toph, the Shuns had hidden Aimi from most of the world because she was so different.

Aimi sat very uncomfortably in her seat. Next to her was a very skinny man with bug eyes holding a cage of chicken-pigs. On her other side was a very fat man who was very interested in picking the contents out of his belly button. They both smelled really bad. She was waiting for them to leave so she could take a nap. She had been traveling all night...and...she was only 7...and her vision was getting blurr-! She quickly woke herself up. The last place that she wanted to fall asleep in was in between these two strange men. The skinny one picked up his cage and walked out with the fat one and most of the passengers behind them. Thank goodness!

She felt her eyes droop once more, and this time, she fell asleep.

* * *

Flashback in Aimi's dream

Aimi stood behind a door listening to the other children talk about her. True, they were only 6 or 7, but children were often the cruelest. The cruelest one was a girl named Tari.

"Aimi is weird."

Her ears perked up.

"She thinks she's so special just because she was adopted."

Then she heard Tari's voice.

"Have you seen her eyes?"

Everyone stopped talking.

"The only people in the world who have golden eyes live in the fire nation."

"Does that mean that she'll kill us all?"

Aimi's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Probably. She's probably a firebender who is helping the fire lord take over Ba Sing Se."

Aimi ran towards her room and slammed the door. She looked in her mirror, and in fact, she did have golden eyes. Like the firebenders.

End Flashback/Dream

* * *

Aimi woke with a start. She touched her eyes. She wasn't so ashamed of them anymore.

* * *

Katara glared at Zuko and Aang. It was after breakfast, so Zuko was teaching Aang firebending.

"Angry much?"

Toph stood by Katara.

"It's not that..."

Toph gave Katara a look.

"I just don't know how you can all trust him after all he's done..."

"Katara, I think that you should get over your little anger hatred issue, because he's not going anywhere.

* * *

Aimi got off the train at the port. She stared at the boats. She hadn't really thought out much of a plan after getting out of Ba Sing Se. There was a sign that said tickets, so she went over there.

"Where to?"

"Huh?"

The old woman looked at her.

"Are you deaf? I said where to?"

Aimi gave the woman a seven year old glare.

"I need one ticket to the Fire Nation. Here's my passport." She took out her passport. It was dark green and it had the symbol of a lion bear, the symbol of the Shuns.

The old woman looked at it with great awe.

"My dearest apologies Miss Shun, here is your ticket." The woman took a stamp and printed the ticket. Aimi took it and smiled. She was on her way!

* * *

The smell of the sea made her nauseous. She hadn't been on a boat in such a long time, and people stared at her. Who wouldn't? Most seven year olds weren't alone on a ship headed to the Fire Nation. Aimi didnt' necessarily care. She just couldn't wait to get off the boat, and she had only been on it for 2 days! She sighed. This was going to be far too long for her.

* * *

It was dinner, which also meant the most awkward meal of the day. Sokka usually found meat, so plates weren't necessary. That also meant that they all had dinner together, which meant that Zuko and Katara would be giving each other death stares the entire time.

"This is torture!! Zuko, Katara, make up or I'm going to launch both of you into the abyss!" Toph yelled loudly. She took her meat and went off.

"I'm going to enjoy dinner in my room. I'm not coming back until those two learn how to make nice!" She pointed at Zuko and Katara.

One by one, everyone else left with their dinners. Toph had spoken the truth. The awkward silences were just getting too uncomfortable. Hakoda was the last to leave.

"Katara, if the next invasion plan is going to work, you have to be able to get along with everyone on your team." He looked straight at her, then turned around and left.

Katara looked at Zuko with the most hating look that she could muster up.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Zuko finally said, er, shouted. He had had enough of this. He thought he had been as reasonable as possible, given the circumstances, but she still hated him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Katara stood up. He had no right to get up and yell at her.

"I MEAN THAT SINCE I GOT HERE, YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT RUDE AND HATEFUL!!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO KNOW ABOUT RUDE AND HATEFUL, CONSIDERING HOW YOU NOT ONLY CHASED US AROUND THE WORLD, BUT WHEN YOU SAY YOU TURN GOOD, YOU SIDE WITH YOUR SISTER!!" Katara crossed her arms.

"ARE YOU STILL STUCK ON THAT?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE ME? I HELPED SAVE YOUR DAD FOR AGNI'S SAKE!!" Fire came out of Zuko's nose.

"I DON"T CARE IF YOU APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!"

Zuko just looked at her. He didn't know that she was capable of saying that.

"Well then, if that's really how you feel, maybe I should just leave." At that, Aang came from behind the wall that he was hiding.

"DON'T LEAVE!"

"AANG, GET OUT OF HERE!!" Katara pointed at him to leave.

* * *

Aimi fell out of her bed in the middle of the night into a puddle of water. She heard screaming from outside her room.

"THE BOAT IS SINKING!" Aimi quickly opened the door.

"WHAT?! THE BOAT CAN'T BE SINKING! I CAN'T SWIM!!" Aimi started to run towards the quickly sinking deck.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?" People were panicking.

"A FIRE NATION SHIP ACCIDENTALLY SHOT AT US!!" Aimi got out to the deck only to find it almost submerged. She couldn't swim! She got on her tippy toes to try and find something to hang on to. The water rised above her head and before she knew it, she was underwater. She tried to get out, but before she knew it, she was sinking to the bottom.

* * *

"Hello Aimi." An old man smiled at her.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm your great grandfather, Avatar Roku And this is my dragon. Hop aboard."

Normally, Aimi wouldn't get on the dragon of a dead glowing guy, but she thought she was already dead.

"Where are we going?" Aimi looked at the view, but it was just water.

"You'll see."

* * *

The next morning was very quiet. Zuko didn't actually leave, because he knew Aang still needed him. He was going to meditate, and he knew Katara would already be up. As he was passing the courtyard, he saw a small body, a wet one. He ran toward it and turned it around. It looked just like Azula did when she was younger. More importantly, she was barely breathing.

"KATARA, HELP!!"

She heard his voice as she walking. He never asked for help. She ran to the courtyard to find him huddled over a small body.


End file.
